Broken
by Anarchy-my-love
Summary: "Have I really slipped this far, to do this?" he murmured to himself, looking at the hand gun. He picked it up, slowly inspecting it before taking the safety off. Re-upload. Gerita


**Broken**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Character Death**

**Pairing: Germany/Italy**

* * *

><p>He pushed him away, told him to never come back; telling himself it was for his safety in his mind. The allies were closing in, he didn't want him hurt. That's what he kept telling himself anyway. But that was years ago, he expected him back before 5 years had passed. The stupid Italian who needed to sleep in his bed, annoy him to his very core and make pasta for every meal.<p>

"Feliciano," Ludwig whispered his name, drumming his fingers on the table, "Where are you?" Those first few years he would practically sprint toward the door, wishing it was him. Gilbert stopped by often, sitting with him, trying to make conversation. He would leave with a snide comment and go back to Roderich's place. Ludwig sighed, everyday his house got a little smaller, a little bit of his sanity slipped. He wished there was a way to forget everything and be able to live his life, he hated living with hope that he would wake up and find Feliciano snuggled against him, sleeping peacefully.

He spun his gun on the table, 'maybe, the only way out of this foolish hope is this.' He kept spinning it by the handle. "Have I really slipped this far, to do this?" he murmured to himself, looking at the hand gun. He picked it up, slowly inspecting it before taking the safety off.

"Feliciano, you get back here now!" Romano stormed after his brother pulling him back into the house. "Where do you think you're going?" Romano demanded throwing him on the couch.

"I was going to visit Ludwig and make sure he is doing okay," Feliciano beamed at his brother.

Romano heaved a sigh and rubbed his temples, "You're not allowed to visit him without supervision, remember? We had an agreement."

"So come with me big brother, I am sure he won't mind. He will enjoy all the company he can get. He must be so lonely, ve," he grabbed his brothers' hand and raced out the door to his house. Romano stopped, Feliciano fell to the ground, "I do not have time for your games, and we aren't going to his house today."

Crying, he looked at him, "Romano, please, I have a bad feeling about Ludwig. I need to see him, even for five minutes. I just want to know he is fine." Romano hugged his younger brother, "Fine, you big dummy, we will go okay? Just stop crying like a pansy."

"Yahoo! Thank you, Romano, you are the best big brother ever!" He took off skipping, ecstatic that he will get to see him. Romano shook his head, following him toward Germany's house.

Ludwig stood up and walked into his study, sitting at his desk. He started writing on a loose piece of paper. He shook his head and crumpled it up and started another. Picking up the gun, he cocked it and closed his eyes.

Feliciano opened the door, "Ludwig, I'm here to see you!" he cried happily looking around for Ludwig. He began calling for him and looking for him. He stood in front of his study and smiled, thinking of Ludwig working hard on his papers, his glasses slipping down his nose. He flung open the door.

Romano sprinted into the house at his brothers screams. Romano looked in horrified; Feliciano was sobbing and holding Ludwig's lifeless body in his arms. "Ludwig, please, wake up. I have come to see you, please! I love you, Ludwig, please, "sobbing into Ludwig's chest.

Romano walked over to him, looking over the room. He snatched the note off the desk; he gently peeled his brother off Ludwig and handed him the note.

**I love you, Feliciano.**

The younger Italian wept harder burying his face in his brothers' chest, "Why? Why did he leave me Romy?" The older Italian hugged his brother, "I don't know Feli. Maybe he thought you weren't ever coming back and would rather be gone, than live without you. Maybe he couldn't fathom ever seeing you again." Romano led his brother to the couch.

~One Week Later~

"Come on, Feli, you have to eat. Look I made your favorite pasta!" Romano put the bowl down on his bedside table. He sighed and watched him cry quietly, "Feliciano, please, I can't imagine how much this hurts, but you have to eat." Feliciano curled up into a ball, sobbing harder, clutching Ludwig's note. Romano exhaled and left the room.

The Italian reread the note for the billionth time, trying to comprehend his lovers thinking. His chest hurt when he thought of him and that brought more tears. He got up and sat in the chair next to the window, holding the bowl of pasta in his lap.

"Ludwig, I promise to keep on living. Remembering you and cherishing everything we once had. I will join you one day and then we will be together again, but for now, I will live with you always in my heart. I love you Ludwig, I hope you can hear me." He smiled and felt that he had heard him and would always be watching over him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a re-upload because when I first wrote it I was getting into Hetalia. I decided to change a few things but the story remains the same. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
